Mas Você Está Morto!
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Fic Dedicada a Jaque Weasley! Quando Lily encontra o diário de James Potter não imaginava que isso podia fazer diferença na morte do mesmo.


**N/A:** Fic dedicada a Jaque Weasley! Tentei fazer o mais fofo L/J que consegui já que a Jaque adora o James! Eu também, mas vamos concordar que sou mais um Sirius Black ok? ;D

"Que estranho" pensou Lily Evans ao ver um diário na sua cama no quarto de monitores-chefes.

-Só pode ser coisa do Sirius! - acusou Lily para o amigo que vivia se aproveitando do quarto dela.

Lily pegou o diario com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Já que ele entrava no seu dormitório ela tem permissão para ler o diario.

Para surpresa da ruiva na primeira página dizia que o diario era de James Potter. A ruiva largou o diario na hora, James havia morrido a dois anos e a ultima coisa que Lily havia falado para ele é que o odiava o que a ruiva sabia bem que não é verdade.

-Lily! - chamou Rosalie de fora do quarto. Lily rapidamente colocou o diario debaixo do travesseiro e correu para a porta.

-Oi Rosie! - disse Lily saindo do quarto com a amiga que a olhou desconfiada.

-O que houve? - perguntou ao ver a expressão de choro no rosto da ruiva.

-Nada, mas como foi o passeio com o Sirius? - perguntou Lily mudando de assunto. Rosie revirou os olhos.

-Você conhece o Sirius, então sabe como foi – Lily deu uma risadinha enquanto elas iam para o Salão Principal.

-Você gostou! - acusou Lily fazendo a amiga sorrir vermelha.

Rindo as duas foram pegar seus lugares na mesa ao lado de Sirius, Remus e Peter.

Lily passou a janta inteira olhando para o assento que antigamente era do Potter, ao qual eles não deixavam ninguém sentar.

-O que houve Lily? - perguntou Sirius tirando a ruiva de seus pensamentos.

-Nada – respondeu Lily voltando-se para o seu prato quase cheio.

-Ok – reconheceu Lily jogando-se na cama e pegando o diario.

_Mais um fora da Lily, não sei porque eu ainda insisto na ruiva. Oh, é claro! Tirando o fato que eu a amo! Eu estou escrevendo em um diario por causa dela! E isso é a coisa mais gay do mundo! Se Sirius descobrir isso eu estou morto!_

_Mas voltando a causa: Lily Evans. A única garota que realmente vale a pena no colégio! Mas ela está nem aí para mim, como ela fez questão de demonstrar hoje na aula de Transfiguração quando a Minnie pediu para ela fazer dupla comigo, já que ela não é muito boa nessa aula e eu sou o melhor aluno._

_Ela simplesmente se virou para mim com uma expressão de nojo e disse que preferiria fazer grupo com o Malfoy! Dá para acreditar? Fazer grupo com o Malfoy!_

Lily com os olhos úmidos virou a pagina a procura de mais só que o resto do diario esta em branco.

Em um impulso Lily pega uma pensa e um tinteiro e acrescenta o nome dela abaixo do de James.

_**Diario de James Potter**_

_**&**_

_**Lily Evans.**_

_**Não era o que eu desejava! Mas o James é sempre tão arrogante! Para mim o que ele realmente queria era se divertir como eles fez com todas!**_

_**Por isso eu disse que preferiria fazer dupla com o Malfoy! Por isso eu fui sempre tão chata com ele! Porque eu sou apaixonada por James Potter dês do primeiro ano! Mesmo ele tendo incomodado Severo, mesmo ele sendo um arrogante! Eu amo James Potter!**_

Lily percebeu que a pagina foi manchada por umas lágrimas que cairam na folha. Deitou-se olhando o teto com o diario do lado, mas logo sua atenção foi atraida quando ele começou a se mover sozinha.

O diario abriu em uma pagina depois da que ela tinha escrito e começou a formar palavras. Lily inclinou-se para ler.

_Como você está fazendo isso Lily?_

A letra do James! Lily tinha certeza que é a letra do James!

_Se eu estou na Sala Precisa você não poderia entrar. Então como você está fazendo isso?_

_**James?**_

Lily escreveu tremula com a letra ficando muito bagunçada.

_Não Lily! É o professor Dumbledore! Claro que sou eu!_

Lily podia imagina-lo revirando os olhos ao escrever isso.

_**Eu não posso estar falando com James Potter.**_

_Não deveria estar falando no meu diario mesmo!_

_**Você não deveria estar escrevendo no seu diario!**_

_Posso saber por quê?_

_**Porque você esta morto!**_

Simples assim! Lily achou que seja o que tivesse acontecendo tinha parado de escrever.

_Bom, eu tenho certeza que não estou morto!_

_**Você está! Você morreu em dezembro do quinto ano!**_

_Lily, você anda tomando algum remédio? Nós estamos em dezembro e eu não morri!_

Lily arregalou os olhos, totalmente incrédula.

_**Sirius Black! Isso é brincadeira sua não é?**_

_Você não precisa ofender tanto Lily! Eu sou o James!_

_**James está morto!**_

_Estou não!_

_**Então prove!**_

Lily esperava ver James aparecer pela porta dizendo que estava vivo, chegou até mesmo a olhar para a porta.

_No quarto ano você ficou bêbada em Hoesmeade! Eu tive que te trazer escondida até o castelo e você me contou tudo da sua infância. Como você gostava da sua irmã mesmo ela tendo ficado furiosa quando você foi aceita... Como Ranhoso estava te desapontando andando com alguns Sonserinos que você não gosta..._

_**Ok! Entendi que é você! Só não entendo como! Eu estava no seu enterro! Eu vi você ser enterrado!**_

_Você está falando serio Lily?_

_**Sim! Eu estou no sétimo ano! E você morreu no dia 14 de dezembro!**_

_Amanhã é dia 14 de dezembro!_

Lily abismada olhou o papel. Se James estava falando sério... Se fosse mesmo James...

_**Não vá no jogo de amanhã!**_

_Por que eu não iria no jogo Lily?_

_**Porque você vai ganhar um balaço na cabeça e vai morrer!**_

_Você está louca Lily!_

_**Por favor não vá! Se você gosta de mim não vá! Me encontre no campo de quadribol em 2 de dezembro do nosso sétimo ano! Por favor!**_

-Lily! - exclamou Sirius entrando no quarto. Lily rapidamente guardou o diario. - Eu sabia que havia algo errado! É por causa do dia 14 certo?

-Não é nada Sirius – falou Lily soluçando.

Para desgosto de Lily Sirius se sentou na cama e ficou ali até Lily adormecer.

Lily acordou e viu que Sirius não estava mais ali. Procurou o diario e também não o encontrou, ao ouvir os gritos percebeu que ia se atrasar para o jogo se não corre-se.

Tomou banho e se vestiu rapidamente, descendo as escadas correndo, causando olhares surpresos nos alunos que não estavam acostumados a ver a Monitora-Chefe se comportando assim.

Lily nem ligou ansiosa para chegar ao campo e ver se James está mesmo lá. Se James lhe ouviu.

Assim que entrou no campo Lily olhou para cima ansiosa para ver se identificava James. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer quando percebeu que nenhum desses era o James.

-Eu esperei – sussurrou James o ouvido de Lily descendo da vassoura agilmente. Lily deu um pulo e agarrou-se no moreno.

-Eu achei... - sussurrou a ruiva entre lágrimas. James afastou-se dela tirando uma mecha do cabelo dos olhos lagrimosos da ruiva.

-Você me pediu Lily – disse James beijando-a em seguida.

-Certo! Você ficou de arrumar os presentes James! - disse Lily batendo o pé para o marido que havia bagunçado os presentes em volta da árvore em vês de arrumar. - Daqui a pouco o Sirius, a Rosalie e o Remus chegam!

-Eu faço isso num minuto Lily – prometeu James sorrindo para a ruiva que tentou esconder o sorriso em resposta.

-Quero ver então James Potter! - Lily sentou-se supervisionando o trabalho dele que largou os presentes e veio abraçar a esposa.

-Acabei com o momento! - disse Sirius alegre aparatando no meio da sala.

-Isso é normal Sirius! Eu lhe disse que deveríamos ter vindo pela porta! - retrucou Rosalie que aparatou em seguida.

-Qual a graça daí? - perguntou Sirius jogando-se no sofá e olhando criticamente os presente em baixo da árvore de natal. - Você deixou o James arrumar os presentes?

Lily não teve tempo de ficar vermelha pois Remus chegou e tocou a campanhia.

-James que arrumou os presentes – disse Remus assim que entrou causando uma careta do moreno que puxou a ruiva para si novamente.

-Vocês já repararam que dezembro é a pior epoca de melação entre vocês? - perguntou Rosalie vendo James beijar o pescoço de Lily.

-É por causa daquela história maluca que eles insistem em contar! - retrucou Sirius indo ver o que havia na mesa.

James e Lily se olharam sorrindo. Porque eles sabiam que de algum jeito eles sempre encontrariam um ao outro.

**N/A:** Oiii!!! Espero que tenham gostado da fic!!! Eu sei que adorei escrever!! :D Beijos.


End file.
